1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a device for suspending components, in particular cameras, radar devices, laser scanners or the like, from a gantry, which spans a road, for example. The application further relates to a gantry equipped with such a device.
2. Background Art
Gantries that span roads frequently carry heavy and complex components of the type mentioned above, which not only must be securely anchored in a suspended or salient position, but also require repeated cleaning, maintenance and adjustment. So as to gain temporary access to the components for these purposes, at present either the road must be blocked, or the maintenance staff must let themselves down from the gantry in a secured manner, or complicated mobile suspension constructions are required.